Shingeki no Kinkoku
by Jurassitaku001
Summary: 101 years ago, powerful enemies of mankind wiped out most of the population. The survivors built three Walls and lived behind them in relative security. However, the enemies of mankind had decided to allow humanity to cling to life no longer. MUCH better description within story. Set in postapocalyptic era. Titans replaced with Transformers to aid plot.


AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi, Jurassitaku001 here. If you're taking the time to read this fic, thank you so much. While I've done a lot of writing in the past, this is my first fanfic and one of the biggest projects I've ever undertaken. The premise of this story may weird you out a bit. Attack on Titan and Transformers? Sounds weird and dumb, I know. Let me assure you that this is pretty much just an Attack on Titan AU. I had an idea for an AOT story and Transformers happen to be a pretty much perfect subject for my reimagined Titans. I am going to do my best to make this a story that will appeal to the fans of AOT no matter your view on Transformers.

This story is set a pretty similar way to Attack on Titan with a few key differences, the biggest, of course, being that Titans are replaced with a different type of creature altogether. The idea for this fic came about when I thought that an abandoned metropolis would be a great environment for the use of omnidirectional maneuver gear (or three-dimensional maneuver gear, whichever translation you like better), so the three walls are right in the center of postapocalyptic New York. The interior of the walls is pretty much the same as it is in the series, but outside lies an abandoned city of concrete and glass. The three Walls in this fic are seventy meters high rather than fifty, and the names of the Walls are different. Rather than Wall Maria, Rose, and Sina, the names of the Walls are York, London, and Paris, with Paris as the centermost Wall and York as the outermost. Also, a wall runs straight through the middle of the three Walls, dividing York and Rose in half but does not run through Paris. As a result, there are only six districts in all rather than twelve. This also means that when Shiganshina falls, humanity will lose only one-sixth of its territory rather than one third. Another major difference between Shingeki no Kinkoku and AOT is that pretty much all of my main characters will be OC's. There are characters that play the same role as a character in AOT, but look different and have different names. Because I'm not good at coming up with names, and some of the AOT characters will fit well into certain parts of this story, there will be some characters that have the same design, name, and personality as they do in AOT, but will not be main characters and may play a different role.

Again, thank you for checking out Shingeki no Kinkoku. Remember, this is my first fanfic, so this will be weak in some areas as I work to improve my writing. One of my weakest skills is writing dialogue, so don't be surprised if its disgusting. Please let me know what you think of this story. What you liked, what you think I need to improve upon, etc. Any feedback helps! Also, there will be author's notes at the end of each chapter (and likely the beginning too) so please read those for important info and possible hints.

That's all I have for now! I hope you enjoy Shingeki no Kinkoku.

—

SHINGEKI NO KINKOKU

CHAPTER I: THE FALL OF SHIGANSHINA

 **INFORMATION AVAILABLE FOR PUBLIC DISCLOSURE**

 _"Omnidirectional Maneuver Gear Version B28-4 is the most advanced and effective device used in the killing of Insecticonis titania as of the year 101 A.F. The device fires cables from the waist and lifts the operator into the air by the force of the hydraulically powered waist winches, granting the operator the ability to move in the air and remove the height gap between humans and Insecticons. Mid-air maneuvers as well as very high-speeds ascents are aided by controlled bursts of extremely compressed rapidly released gas. The release of gas/cable launches and retractions are controlled by handles with targeting sites attached. The operator has only to point the handle at the target, looking through the circle, and launch a cable. In the event of combat, the operator drops the Long-Distance Controllers, which are automatically retracted back into their waist holsters, and draw the Combat Controllers, which operate in the same way. The primary difference is that the targeting circle are replaced with blades designed to kill Insecticons. While this makes firing cables more than sixty meters more difficult, "jumps" of that length are usually unnecessary in combat. The operator's eyes and head are protected by helmets and goggles inspired by old "aviator' style helmets from the time Before Fall."_

Year 101 After Fall

The sound of galloping horses thundered through the dark streets. Old windows shuddered in their frames as the group moved onward, ignoring the breaking of a few of the windows due to the charging horses. As the group entered a derelict plaza that served as a "clearing" in the concrete jungle, the tall man in the lead extended an arm to his right and the soldiers separated from a tight group to spread out around the thing that stood in the center of the clearing. The men on horses galloped rapidly around the massive being, maintaining a fair distance and moving quickly as if to avoid letting it grab them. The tall man stood in his saddle with his horse still galloping at full speed and took a deep breath.

"Seekers! Prepare to signal Shiganshina and break formation!" the commander shouted, his well-projected voice easily carrying to all of the other soldiers galloping around the monolithic creature. The soldiers each held their right arm up as a signal that they had heard his command, and one of them pointed a small, stout gun-like device up towards the sky. He looked to the tall commander, who nodded an affirmative, and fired the stout gun straight upwards. The projectile trailed red smoke, the commander watching it rise to the height of the great steel towers that surrounded them before nodding to the other soldiers. The group immediately turned their horses and raced away into the depths of the concrete jungle, vanishing from the plaza as quickly as they had entered it.

—

Over one hundred years ago, deadly enemies of humanity appeared. There was an insurmountable gap in power between them and mankind, and as a result, humanity soon faced utter annihilation. The survivors responded by constructing the great Walls —Wall York, Wall London, and Wall Paris— that graced them with 100 years of peace. After forcing mankind to abandon the world it once ruled and the technology it once yielded, the great enemies seemingly disappeared, leaving behind mindless beasts that seemingly existed only for the purpose of killing any human being that dared venture into the great abandoned city beyond Wall York.

Humanity soon became discontented with its plight. Brave soldiers ventured beyond the wall with the goal of freeing humanity from its cage, but met with little success until the invention of a device with the ability to bridge the height gap between humans and their monstrous hunters. Armed with this weapon, humanity quickly became adept at killing the beasts and seemingly gained the upper hand in the battle against the mindless monsters. However…

—

Syze Messer took one last glance over the heavy equipment attached to his waist, checking wire connections and joints to ensure that everything was fully functional. Beside him, a slightly taller man with straight brown hair glanced at him and teased, "You've checked that equipment a thousand times. Its safe. If it breaks down two minutes into combat, you can sue Development for providing you with faulty equipment." The man chuckled. "If you survive, that is."

"There's no harm in making sure, Kuollut." Syze replied, making one final adjustment before turning to his friend. "Too many deaths are caused by equipment failure for me to be comfortable with. Better safe than sorry."

The tall black man next to them puffing on a cigar smirked.

"Most of those are cause of rookies pulling stupid stunts anyway." he joined in around his cigar. "They get one or two kills under their belt and start thinkin' they're the next Sorum Humé."

Most of the group chuckled at this. The thirty-man group was standing at the top of Wall York at the edge of Shiganshina District, some standing in small groups talking and joking, others peering out into the vast abandoned city of massive buildings of steel and glass that mankind had long lost the ability to create by themselves. All felt the nervous tension that occupied every soldier before a Hunt.

"Luckily for us, we're not rookies." A man with black hair and freckles added. "Young we may be, but the Dragon Attack Group is one of the top in the Retribution Corps, and we're some of the most experienced." What he said was true. The group of four each had at least fifteen individual kills each, and had been close friends since childhood.

The tall black man snorted. "Always there to lighten the mood, Samuel. Any corps member would be worried for their safety before a mission like this, but the day will soon come when no human will ever worry for their life outside the Walls ever again."

"Mighty optimistic, aren't you, Marlon?" Samuel retorted. "Just how quickly do you think a few humans whizzing around on cables can retake the entire world from monsters that wiped out a people far more powerful than us?"

"Well, I don't know about retaking the world," Kuollut rejoined. "I've got my sights set on an easier goal. Today I'm going to get my kill count higher than Syze!" The group turned to Syze, who was checking his equipment again and completely ignoring Kuollut's challenge. Marlon and Samuel chuckled.

"Good luck with that. You know he hit 36 kills last Hunt, right?" Marlon laughed.

Kuollut wasn't quelled for a moment, and whirled around to face Marlon.

"And your kill count is… What again? Oh yes, 15." Kuollut looked down his nose at Marlon and said loftily, "I'll have you know that I hit 25 last Hunt."

At this, Marlon threw his head back and laughed deeply.

"So you're saying that you'll make 11 kills this Hunt alone? He laughed again. "Forget rookies, you seem to believe _you'll_ be the next Sorum Humé."

As Kuollut drew a breath to deliver a sharp retort, the whistle of a flare drew his attention away from the banter. The entire group turned and looked up towards the streak of red smoke shooting up into the sky.

"Attention, soldiers!"

The Attack Group's focus was drawn to the figure that marched up to the front of them. The woman stopped and turned to face the crowd directly, pushing up her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She cleared her throat loudly and projected her voice to the entire thirty-odd group.

"As that is the fifth flare that has been sighted in the last thirty minutes, meeting the requirement for an Attack Group to begin a Hunt, we will now prep for deployment! For those of you that have just been promoted, I am Captain Hange Zoë of the Dragon Attack Group! The DAG is the highest ranked Attack Group out of all of the 36 functional Attack Groups and is reserved for soldiers that have distinguished themselves in lower-ranked Attack Groups!"

Hange paused and lowered her head a fraction of a degree so that the sun reflected off her glasses and gave her a more intimidating look at she grinned a slightly maniac smile. "Most of you rookies are here because you demonstrated high skill in lower Attack Groups, but in the DAG, you will find that everyone here is at least equal to your own skill. You received your group assignments just a little while ago, and you may notice that I have paired every three or four new recruits with two experienced, high-level veterans who will run circles around your so-called 'skill.' The veterans will show you that no matter how good you think you are, there is always someone better." She paused again and raised her head, losing the sun's reflection and returning to a friendly, open expression. "Soldiers! You have your group assignments! You know the flare you are assigned to! Remember, we are the embodiment of humanity's spirit of retribution! You have twenty seconds to prep for deployment!" With a slitting of leather on steel, she drew one of her blades and thrust it towards the sky. "Dedicate your Hearts!"

"Dedicate your Hearts!" Her yell was echoed with a cheer from the soldiers, who raised a fist or a blade upwards in accompaniment. Throughout the group, soldiers pulled down goggles, tightened helmet straps, checked equipment, and stretched muscles tightened by the day's light chill.

"Hange and her speeches." Marlon huffed. "I don't think I'll ever really get used to her rookie-shaming. I remember how cocky I was on my first Hunt in this group. I felt like I—" Marlon was cut off by Hange raising her voice once again.

"Hunters! Take your positions!"

Almost immediately, the Attack Group spread out into a line across the wall of Shiganshina District, with at least 2 meters between each soldier. Some soldiers did last minute stretching, and others kneeled with one leg stretched out behind them, like a track runner at the starting line. Hange folded her glasses and placed them in the chest pocket of her tan jacket, and then reached up and lowered the wind protection goggles over her eyes. She glanced back at the line of soldiers, and yelled,

"Hunters! _Forward!_ "

With a loud cheer, the line of soldiers raced forward and leaped off the side of the wall.

—

The wind roared in Syze's ears as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing the ground advancing toward him with incredible speed. He glanced to his right and left to note the positions of Marlon, Samuel, and Kuollut, who, like him and the rest of the soldiers, were spread-eagled and facing towards the ground in free-fall. As he turned to his right, Kuollut flashed him a grin and folded his body so that he pointed straight down. He quickly sped up to three times the speed of the rest of the group and shot towards the ground headfirst. Only a few feet from the ground, he twisted and fired his cables, pulling himself up just inches before he smashed into the rocky terrain. Syze fell another ten meters, than twisted his body to face towards the abandoned city and fired his cables with a hiss. The other soldiers around him did the same, with Hange swooping dangerously close to the ground as Kuollut had done and cabling back up with a "Yahoo!" Syze and the Attack Group entered the city in high spirits and with no idea of the hell that would soon visit them.

Syze swung above the cracked and plant-covered streets of the city, the three new recruits assigned to his group following him closely. He launched his cables onto a beam and swung under it to be pulled upwards, where he smoothly backflipped, releasing his cables as he did so. Floating in the air for a split second, he fired his cables to a faraway point and settled comfortably into a long-distance horizontal glide pulled by his cables. A hiss and slight screech of metal on metal rang as Kuollut swooped in beside him.

Syze glanced at him, slightly irritated with his late appearance.

"You could show a bit more responsibility. We're supposed to be showing recruits how professional soldiers operate on Hunts, not needlessly attempting to push the ODM gear to its lim-"

He was interrupted by a call from his far left.

"Oy, you two!"

Syze and Kuollut turned to see Marlon and Samuel pull up beside them with their three new recruits in tow.

"Which flare are you headed for?" Samuel asked Kuollut.

"Number Five, the most recent. What about you?"

"Number Two." Samuel replied. "It was around the same area that Number Five went up, so it makes sense we'd run into each other here."

As they conversed, Syze heard the recruits behind them murmuring admiringly at the way the four more experienced soldiers flitted around buildings and navigated the complicated cityscape effortlessly while keeping up steady conversation. He turned his attention to Marlon and Samuel.

"Your flare is one click east, and we're headed south. If you want to get there as soon as possible, you should head there how."

Samuel and Marlon nodded. "Just thought we'd pop in and make sure that Kuollut wasn't a puddle on the ground because of that stunt he pulled." Marlon replied. Kuollut grinned.

"You're only jealous because you're too heavy to pull off quick maneuvers, you muscle-bound oaf."

Samuel interrupted to break up the friendly bickering before it distracted the two soldiers further.

"We'll go hunt down that 'Con. Be careful and don't get yourself killed by doing something reckless to show off." he said with a quick glance at Kuollut, who stuck out his tongue in reply.

"We'll see you at the after-party!" Marlon called out as the other squad whizzed away to the east.

Syze noted that they were getting close to the flare's source. He looked over his shoulder and shouted an order to the squad.

"ETA to target is fifteen seconds! Switch to combat controllers and prepare to strike!"

The squad moved onto another long glide. Syze dropped his controllers, which retracted into the holsters at his waist with a click. He drew his combat controllers, which were identical to the ones now at his waist but equipped with blades instead of targeting sights, very quickly, losing control of his cables for less than a second. Beside and behind him, he heard the hiss of leather on steel as Kuollut and the recruits followed suit. There was only one more corner between them and the flare's origin point. Syze and Kuollut swooped around the corner easily, blades drawn and ready to attack, and were met with a sight that burned itself into Syze's mind forever.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Syze tried to process what was in front of him. The air seemed to be sucked right out of his lungs and the hair all over his body stood on end as if before a lightning strike. Right around the corner stood a behemoth fifteen meters tall, towering over the maximum known Insecticon height of twelve meters. It was covered in sleek purple armor, streamlined and deadly-looking. It had one glowing yellow eye right in the center of its face, and no other facial features. Its left arm, which hung at its side, ended in a humanlike hand with long fingers that ended in points. Its right arm was completely different. It was longer and bulkier, and had a thick cable hanging down and running from the arm somewhere into the monster's back. The arm had no hand, and ended in an opening that glowed with purple light and was pointed at some point behind the squad. It was by far the strangest Insecticon he had ever seen. _No._ Syze thought to himself. This was no Insecticon. It was sleek and streamlined, unlike the Insecticons that seemed to be made out of scrap metal and were discolored and dented. It did not possess the secondary arms that Insecticons typically did. Everything about it was different. The only characteristics it shared with Insecticons was its metal armor, massive size, and humanoid shape.

Time sped up again as Syze's reflexes kicked in, with a burst of gas, he and Kuollut managed to twist to the side, smashing into a wall and falling to the ground hard. The recruits weren't so lucky. They came around the corner just as the beast's right arm let out a huge blast of purple light that disintegrated all three of them into nothing. A powerful wave of wind radiating out from the behemoth's arm pushed Syze and Kuollut backwards up against a derelict building. They squeezed their eyes shut and clapped their hands over their ears to get some relief from the incredibly bright light and the great roaring that arose. The sound slowly faded away, and Syze cautiously opened his eyes to see that the blast was gone. The beast lowered his arm, which was smoking profusely from the opening in the end, and stared off into the distance. Without thinking, Syze turned his head in the same direction.

About a kilometer to the west, one of the huge, derelict buildings that stretched up towards the sky groaned and strained under its own weight, as a huge section of its base had been vaporized into nothing. The building collapsed with a massive crash, sending a cloud of shards of glass and chunks of metal and stone flying high into the air that spread out over a huge area. As the dust settled, the purple behemoth seemed to be noting the result, and then walked down the street and rounded the same corner that Syze and Kuollut's squad had came around.

As the monster's massive footsteps slowly faded into the distance, Syze desperately tried to analyze what he had seen. The titanic creature had not been an Insecticon, he could be sure of at least that much. If it wasn't an Insecticon, than it had to be a Special Type. Syze was rocked mentally for a moment. A Special Type hadn't been seen in 70 years, if they even existed.

As Syze pondered, inventing theories and disproving them within seconds, he was suddenly roused from his thoughts by Kuollut's hand on his shoulder. As he turned towards him, Syze saw that his friend was equally shell-shocked, his eyes stretched wide and his hands twitching ever so slightly. Nonetheless, he stuttered to Syze.

"Th-th-th-that thing… D-did you see where it was g-g-going?"

Syze shook his head, staring silently at Kuollut as the other man swallowed and cleared his throat before continuing. "Syze… I-it was h-h-headed toward Base."

Syze's eyes widened. "Base" was what the Retribution Corps called whatever area they were using as headquarters, in this case Shiganshina District. Syze immediately realized the implications of this. The behemoth could not have any good intentions, seeing as it vaporized the recruits without any hesitation. And if, as Syze suspected, the destruction of the giant building was some sort of test, than there was only one reason the purple titan would be heading towards Shiganshina with such a powerful weapon.

Syze and Kuollut stood up quickly. Syze gave his equipment a quick glance, but there was no time to check it fully. He just had to hope that it hadn't been damaged by their crash into the wall. With a silent prayer, he pointed his controllers at an exposed beam some thirty meters upward and pulled the triggers. The cables sprang from their launchers with their trademark hiss and slammed into the beam, stabbing into it and remaining sturdy. Syze pulled himself into the sky with Kuollut right behind him, and they began their frantic return to Shiganshina.

—

The 250-meter field that lay between Wall York and the abandoned city was littered with the bodies of crushed Insecticons and fallen Retribution Corps soldiers as well as Seekers attempting to return to the district. Warning flares at the city's boundary fired from every survey point the Retribution Corps utilized, and more and more Insecticons poured out from the city into the field, heading straight for the wall.

"I've never seen so many of those damn things in my life."

A man with the Retribution Corps Cannon Maintenance label attached to his jacket muttered angrily. "Why the hell are they attacking Shiganshina?"

" _FIRE!_ "

The loud call of the Cannon General rang out over Shiganshina's wall and was followed by the resounding _boom_ of a cannon discharging. An Insecticon's head was smashed off its neck by the cannonball, its legs reflexively twitching as it died. It was then that the Wall Garrison saw it.

The massive purple demon stepped over the remains of the decapitated Insecticon and continued walking, paying no attention to the frightened humans atop the wall. The Cannon General finally recovered his voice from the shock of seeing the strange behemoth. "CANNON 27! FIRE AT THE APPROACHING ABNORMAL!"

His order spurred the cannon's operator into action. She quickly pulled levers to move the cannon a few meters to the right and lower it to the angle needed to hit the beast. Without hesitation, she pulled the ripcord and the cannon shook with the force of the blast. A ball of stone shot toward the monster, which quickly looked up and saw the rapidly approaching projectile. The behemoth turned his body slightly to the left, and the cannonball smashed into the ground behind him.

—

Syze and Kuollut landed on what had once been a walkway at the the edge of the city that was overlooking the field between Shiganshina and the city. They arrived just in time to see the cannonball miss the beast by inches. The monster only glanced up at the source of the attack and moved on. Syze watched in horror as it advanced closer to the Wall. The Garrison stationed there seemed to be having trouble reloading the cannon, and finally the commander barked an order and two soldiers equipped with omnidirectional maneuver gear leaped from the wall and fell straight toward the titan as it walked right up to Shiganshina's gate and placed it's oversized right arm against it. Syze watched with bated breath as the soldiers drew closer and raised their blades, preparing to slice open the neck of the behemoth. He prayed desperately that they would make it. They came closer and closer, preparing to strike.

A roar met Syze's ears as a shockwave rippled out from the titan's arm, blowing the soldiers who were mere inches from the beast's nape far upward and outward. The shockwave rippled up the Wall, cracks appearing in its wake and damaging some of the cannons that were positioned to close to the edge. The gate itself vanished in purple light as the wind of the blastwave hit Syze and Kuollut, still incredibly powerful even though it had traveled over 250 meters. They were forced to grab on to whatever they could to avoid being blown off the walkway. Syze gritted his teeth. There was no time to be rooted in fear or huddle down and wish it were a dream. Worrying would only hinder them.

He and Kuollut leaped from the derelict walkway, firing their cables at the Wall and using gas to give them a boost towards it. They shot toward Shiganshina, flying over the Wall and catching their cables onto a clock tower to land and take stock of the situation.

The area in front of the gate had been completely destroyed by the blast, and there was only a perfect circle with its edges still smoking where the gate itself had been. Insecticons were pouring into the district at an incredible rate, and the city was filled with the screams of their helpless victims. Syze was momentarily frozen as the reality of the situation began to hit him, but he shook it off. Right now, he had to focused and clear-minded.

"We have to help." Kuollut said from his left.

"Of course."

"W-what can we do? Kill 'Cons? There's too many to just wipe out by ourselves."

Syze had already thought this through. "We need to save as many people as we can. The district is lost, but we can reduce the amount of lives the Insecticons take. Get as many people as we can out before the gate closes."

Kuollut gulped. "Right." Although he was still visibly shaken, there was a now defiant fire in his eyes. He dropped his flight controllers and drew his bladed ones. "Lets do this."

—

A young boy's scream ripped through the air as he desperately tried to crawl away from the Insecticon's hand that drew closer and closer to him. His legs were pinned under the rubble of a destroyed house, preventing his escape. Syze and Kuollut nodded at each other before splitting up, Kuollut swooping downward towards the boy and Syze swinging around in a wide arc towards the beast's nape. His blades became silver streaks of light as they tore through the Insecticon's neck, severing the connection between it's power source and its brain. It fell to the ground and twitched for a moment before its burning yellow eyes dimmed and it became still. On the ground, Kuollut managed to lift the rock pinning the boy to the ground and pull him out from under it. Syze noticed that the boy's legs were smashed and broken.

"Take him to the gate! I'll hold out till you get back!" he ordered Kuollut. With a nod, the other man slung the crippled boy over his shoulder and took to the air with a hiss and whirr of his equipment. Standing on a rooftop, Syze scanned the district, noting where the menacing shapes of Insecticons towered above the rooftops. Another scream met his ears, and he whirled around and took to the air again. He located the source immediately. In an alleyway between two houses, a woman was pushed up against the wall at the end while an Insecticon grabbed at her from the alleyway's opening, too large to fit into the gap. Another Insecticon climbed onto a rooftop and stared down at her from above. As it began to reach a gangly arm down towards the terrified woman, Syze swooped down from above and sliced open the monster's neck. He didn't even wait for it to stop twitching before he turned to the one at the entrance and spun, sinking his blade all the way to the hilt in the Insecticon's chest and ripping upward diagonally, opening a massive tear in the beast and showering him with it's hot purple blood. The Insecticon fell backwards to the ground thrashing wildly for a moment as a bright blue light glowed from the huge rent in its chest armor. The light slowly faded to nothing and the Insecticon's eyes dimmed with it as the beast fell still.

As Syze completed his spin, an Insecticon burst out of a house to his right and leaped towards him, reaching for him with a clawed hand. Syze cursed inwardly. The beast must have entered the house from the opposite side to get at a trapped family. He could dodge, but it would not be well aimed and there was a high risk of injuring himself or damaging his omnidirectional gear. However, he didn't have any other option. As he prepared to pull the triggers on his controllers, a yell made him turn his head in surprise.

Kuollut flew in from his left, shouting a battle cry as he sliced open the Insecticon's hand. Syze wasted no time, shooting his cables onto a clock tower and using its height to slingshot himself into the air, where he twisted back toward the ground and sunk his blades into the monster's neck as far as they would go as he fell past it. He landed on the ground and the Insecticon's severed head thudded down next to him. The beast's body flailed for a moment and then toppled backwards, shaking the ground.

"Sorry I'm late." Kuollut said, breathing hard. "I dropped the kid off at the gate. They're going to cl—" The loud toll of a bell cut him off. Syze knew that the bell was signal that the gate would soon close. Kuollut grabbed the woman and he and Syze leaped into the air. They maneuvered across the district, taking a glance at the damage the invasion had done to the city. Fires had started in many different places throughout it, and the screams of helpless victims rang over the broken and damaged buildings of the district. The towering silhouettes of Insecticons were everywhere, some bent over trapped victims. Syze averted his eyes from the disaster as he and Kuollut approached the gate, which was rumbling closed. The cannons and the guards around it had already been pulled back behind the Wall. As the gate dropped to only a few meters above the ground, Syze and Kuollut retracted their cables and used a burst of gas to speed them up. They hit the ground on their backs and slid, sparks showering off the equipment on their waist as the metal came in contact with the stone street. They shot under the wall with barely a meter to spare and slid another fifty meters before they finally slowed to a stop. The woman Kuollut was carrying scrambled up and ran. Syze and Kuollut lay on the ground breathing hard and staring up at the sky amidst the terrified citizens and the Wall Garrison desperately trying to maintain order. Kuollut was the first to sit up.

"I can't believe this is happening…" he muttered, staring at the ground.

Syze glanced over at him and sat up. "Me neither." he sighed. "Who would have thought that—" Syze trailed off as he noticed that Kuollut was no longer paying attention to him. He was staring at the top of the wall with horror. Syze looked around and saw that many of the citizens were doing the same. The screams and shouted orders fell silent. Filled with apprehension, he turned and looked up at the top of Wall York.

Staring down at the group of humans clustered at the base of the wall was what Syze decided had to be another Special Type. It stood at around eighty, perhaps ninety meters tall, towering over the seventy-meter wall. Its face was humanlike, nothing like the garbled, mouthless Insecticons or the single yellow eye of the purple Special Type. What Syze could see of its shoulders and torso was a sickly yellow-green. Its massive purple left hand gripped top of the wall. It gazed down emotionlessly, its expression appearing stern. For a split second, Syze met its burning, solid red eyes before it leaned a bit forward, seeming to brace itself against the wall. Too late, he realized what it was doing.

The gate to the now invaded Shiganshina District exploded inward as the colossal behemoth kicked it, sending huge boulders flying high into the air. They crashed down through the town just outside the gate, annihilating houses and buildings and smashing people into splatters of blood. _Run!_ The thought lanced through Syze's head. He turned to Kuollut, opening his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Kuollut was still staring blankly at the top of the wall, and as Syze helplessly watched, a huge boulder slammed down on top of him, spraying Syze with his childhood friend's blood. He looked down at his shaking hands, coated with the purple blood of Insecticons mixed with the red of Kuollut's. He paid no heed to the Insecticons now pouring in through the gate, crushing every person they could find. Syze was numb. He couldn't think, couldn't run, couldn't fight. He could only stare at his blood-soaked hands and wait for death. An Insecticon walked right up to him and stopped, staring down at him. It knelt and reached for him with one arm, drawing closer and closer.

Syze screamed in rage, anger, and sadness as he sliced the the Insecticon's fingers off, the beast immediately pulling its hand back and examining it for a moment. It raised its good arm over its head to smash Syze, but he didn't give it the chance.

The monster's purple blood splattered the street as Syze cut into it again and again, limbs and pieces of it flying off and falling to the ground. His blade ripped into it and the Insecticon's shoulder and left arm fell to the street, saying purple blood. _I will kill you all!_ The single thought lanced through him, invigorating his exhausted body. The armless monster fell to the ground as he sliced open its leg muscles, spilling the beast's blood over and over and over. The mutilated body of the Insecticon stopped twitching as Syze stood atop it, splattered with its essence. As the town burned around him, he raised his head to the sky and lifted his blade. "I will destroy all of you! Do you hear me?" His tears mixed with the blood splattered on his cheeks as he screamed in rage at the monsters that had torn his world apart. "You will suffer and die! I will kill you all!"

—

Hi, Jurassitaku001 here again. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Shingeki no Kinkoku. If you did, let me know what you liked. If you didn't, let me know what you didn't like. Anything I need to improve upon? Something you're confused about? Error you spotted? Please let me know.

Hardcore fans of AOT may have noticed that the exposition in the second paragraph is a slightly different version of the exposition at the very beginning of Episode One of the AOT anime. Kind of an easter egg of sorts, I guess. As an example of what I was talking about in the intro (the part about AOT characters appearing as side characters), take Hange Zoë, appearing not as a slightly crazed Titan scientist but an energetic and almost bipolar field commander. But who knows, maybe she'll have a different rode in a future chapter (if she survived this one). You probably noticed that I changed the nature of omnidirectional maneuver gear a bit. I'll be changing it again in the very near future (perhaps Ch. 2, not absolutely certain yet). I tried to explain how exactly it was different in the blurb (Info Available for Public Disclosure) at the beginning, but if you're still a bit confused, please feel free to ask. One more thing, I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I had originally planned for it to be longer, but some parts that I viewed as pretty pointless were cut out and so this is what I ended up with. Also, 6,000 words is about all I can manage in a timely manner right now, but I'm going to work on making my chapters longer while still remaining hopefully interesting. Anyway, I hope you liked Shingeki no Kinkoku's take on the Fall of Shiganshina. Stay tuned for Ch. 2!


End file.
